Naruto the gamer!
by Chooch77
Summary: Naruto acquires the powers of Han Jee-Han, otherwise known as the gamer. See how he handles his life as a game. Naruto/harem. May crossover into other areas of fiction.


**Naruto's life is screwed by a game**

**Don't own, likely never will. Except for anything created for the purposes of this fic, that I own.**

**Chapter 1- the birth of a gamer**

Naruto groaned as he got out of bed on graduation day. He sighed as he combed his hair and placed a black muscle shirt on him, instead of his orange jumpsuit. The black shirt at least gave him a **+2 to charisma **and+**2 strength **as opposed to the negative charisma and strength of the jumpsuit.

That's right, folks, Naruto's life had become a video game just two weeks before, and he was a bit surprised by what he had seen.

He had viewed several of the people around him with the **gamer's eyes **perk that allowed him to see levels and people, as well as titles, he couldn't see more than that, but he was surprised by what he saw.

The Hokage had three titles, all of them giving a unique and very powerful stat bonus. It was displayed like this:

**Title 1: [Hokage]- all fire ninjutsu costs less, automatic ability to use it better than anyone else. +50 ninjutsu, automatic fire affinity level 20**

**Title 2: [Professor]- charisma increase of +500, does great with theoretical, +20 intelligence**

**Title 3: [God of Shinobi]- infamy level 20, +1000 ninjutsu, all shinobi arts increased**

Naruto was shocked when he first viewed it and decided to look at level too. He found that it just appeared as a **? **and that he couldn't see it. It left a note that he had to level in order to see it.

Naruto decided that he wanted to compare what the Hokage had to one of the anbu and was stunned to see the large difference.

**Anbu**

**Level 75**

**Title 1: [Anbu]- increase of +5000 stealth, able to purchase unique and powerful gear from shops**

**Title 2: [recruit]- weakens the increase of +5000 stealth to +1000, lessens the amount of purchasable gear from shops, get the worst missions from Anbu headquarters.**

Naruto had blinked in shock the second that he had compared the two of them, but ever since he saw that, he decided that he wanted to level as much as possible, and, since in games you could level by getting experience by fighting and doing tasks, Naruto decided to complete requests.

The average request gave **50 exp** plus a small increase in popularity in the setting that it was done in. The settings that he had found so far were **Konoha Marketplace, Ichiraku ramen, Hokage Tower, Apartment village, orphanage, shinobi academy, **and **Training ground 54. **He was sure that there were more to unlock, but he couldn't get to them so far. He also noticed that there was an overall village popularity and a country popularity.

The popularity of the last two went up at an extremely low rate, meaning that he would have to do practically every request in fire country to get the country popularity bar to full and the entire village's requests to get the village popularity bar to full.

Naruto had completed requests one after the other for days until he had gotten where he was.

His file currently read:

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Level 3**

**Exp to next level: 400**

**Exp collected: 300**

**Title 1: [unpredictable]- combat boost against sharingan or reactionary fighters.**

**Title 2: [academy student]- strength, defense, stealth, intelligence, chakra, and hp boost of +50**

**Title 3: [prankster]- trap +50, intelligence +50, speed +50, stealth +100, charisma -30**

**Title 4: [?]-?**

**Title 5: [?]-?**

**Title 6: [?]-?**

**Title 7: [?]-?**

**Title 8: unselected**

**Title 9: unselected**

**Title 10: unselected**

**Further titles available at higher levels.**

**Skills: none**

**Affinity: acquired at level 5**

**Perks: none**

**Stats:**

**HP: 100**

**CHAK: 500**

**INT: 120**

**CHA: 70**

**STR: 40**

**DEF: 50**

**STE: 200**

**SPE: 150**

**TRA: 150**

**REGEN: 200**

**Stat Points: 100**

Naruto had looked carefully through the points and decided against distributing them just yet. He kept them saved up in order to be used later on, in case he needed them for anything, after all, in video games, new paths opened up if you placed more points into different areas.

Naruto decided to quit his reminiscing and just get ready for the academy and go.

After all, today was graduation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You FAIL!" Iruka screamed at Naruto as he had failed at the clone jutsu yet again.

Naruto just shrugged; at that point, he actually wasn't as concerned as he now knew that there was no chance that he could get the clone jutsu down for the exam, ah well, as the saying goes, better luck next year.

He walked out of the classroom and sat down on the swing, just listening to the people chatter about how glad they were that he didn't become a ninja.

He was about to fall asleep and his eyes drooped before he heard someone coming up behind him.

"Hey, Naruto," His other teacher, Mizuki, called out to him.

"Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise.

"Yup, you know, we usually don't tell people about this, but there is another exam, a make-up test if you will." Mizuki said with a secretive grin.

"Really, how come it wasn't offered before?" Naruto questioned, honestly curious to know the answer.

Mizuki answered immediately, "Because it is only offered to the most hopeful student. The first year you failed, we honestly felt that you were too young to try I t, the second year it was taken and passed by Rock Lee, and this is your year."

Naruto nodded his head in acceptance to that logic. He remembered Rock Lee from last year and had to admit that it made a great deal of sense to offer this kind of test. After all, how else would he become a ninja?

(Note: In this, Naruto will be a slight bit more intelligent and question some things that he never had before. Because of this and I thought it was stupid of Naruto not to question it in the first place, I thought up a decent explanation for Mizuki to use to convince Naruto that it would be a good idea to go through with it.)

"I'll do it. Whatever it takes to become a ninja." Naruto said with fire in his eyes.

"Perfect, here is the guard schedule for it that the Hokage supplies for it as well as a list of what to look out for and how to get around to the scroll." Mizuki said as he took out an official looking scroll with said details listed inside of it.

Naruto nodded and walked off, getting ready to study the scroll and plan how to get through and to the Forbidden Scroll.

Because he was so focused, he never noticed the evil smile that Mizuki was giving his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto dodged past the first two guards and then rushed by the third one before he could notice him. He jumped into the ceiling just before the fourth Anbu noticed him. He climbed through until he found the vault that he was looking for and then jumped down.

He made it into the vault and then noticed three different scrolls that looked similar to each other. Not knowing which the Forbidden one was, he took all three.

He then dodged out of the building, only to be noticed by an Anbu.

"Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto shouted before transforming into a busty naked blonde.

The Anbu fell on the ground, a nosebleed visible through his mask, and Naruto ran before he could get up.

Then, he ran to the meeting point specified and got to work with learning Jutsu.

However, he opened the wrong scroll.

**Congratulations! You have found out the details to one of your titles, would you like to read it?**

**Yes**

**No**

Naruto selected yes and another screen popped up.

**Title 1: [unpredictable]- combat boost against sharingan or reactionary fighters.**

**Title 2: [academy student]- strength, defense, stealth, intelligence, chakra, and hp boost of +50**

**Title 3: [prankster]- trap +50, intelligence +50, speed +50, stealth +100, charisma -30**

**Title 4: [Heir of the Uzumaki]- trap +500, Hp boost of +500, Regeneration boost of +2000, intelligence +20**

**Title 5: [?]-?**

**Title 6: [?]-?**

**Title 7: [?]-?**

**Title 8: unselected**

**Title 9: unselected**

**Title 10: unselected**

**Would you like to read the scroll to learn new skills?**

**Yes**

**No**

Naruto immediately clicked yes, as his skills were completely empty at that point.

**Skills:**

**Chakra Chains Level 1: Forms chains that attack an opponent and can even trap them. Chakra cost: 15 Exp: 0/50**

**Explosive scroll Level 1: Explosive seal that detonates on an opponent. Chakra cost: 10 EXP: 0/50**

**Unpredictable Traps Level 1: Sets an unpredictable trap, the higher the level the more damage that is done. Chakra cost: 5 EXP: 0/50**

**Cursed sealing method Level 1: seals a seal at a small cost. Chakra cost: 5 EXP: 0/50**

Naruto looked at the skills surprised and then realized that he had opened the wrong scroll, that was when the scroll disappeared and a note said that it was in the inventory and that he could pull it out to learn more skills every 10 levels.

Naruto then opened another scroll.

**Title Unlocked!**

**Title 1: [unpredictable]- combat boost against sharingan or reactionary fighters.**

**Title 2: [academy student]- strength, defense, stealth, intelligence, chakra, and hp boost of +50**

**Title 3: [prankster]- trap +50, intelligence +50, speed +50, stealth +100, charisma -30**

**Title 4: [Heir of the Uzumaki]- trap +500, Hp boost of +500, Regeneration boost of +2000, intelligence +20**

**Title 5: [Legacy of the fourth]-Hp boost of +1000, Stealth +1000, Speed +1000, Regeneration boost +2000, Chakra +500**

**Title 6: [Nine Tailed Jinchuriki]- Chakra +5000, Regeneration boost +1800, Strength +100, speed +100**

**Title 7: [?]-?**

**Title 8: unselected**

**Title 9: unselected**

**Title 10: unselected**

**Skills:**

**Chakra Chains Level 1: Forms chains that attack an opponent and can even trap them. Chakra cost: 15 Exp: 0/50**

**Explosive scroll Level 1: Explosive seal that detonates on an opponent. Chakra cost: 10 EXP: 0/50**

**Unpredictable Traps Level 1: Sets an unpredictable trap, the higher the level the more damage that is done. Chakra cost: 5 EXP: 0/50**

**Cursed sealing method Level 1: seals a seal at a small cost. Chakra cost: 5 EXP: 0/50**

**Swift movement Level 1: allows you to move faster. Damage increase of 10%. Chakra cost: 20 EXP: 0/50**

**Nine Tails Mode Level 1: Can use minor amounts of the nine tails chakra to increase all stats by +100. Chakra cost: 50 EXP: 0/50**

Naruto nodded at that before, instead of clicking on the Forbidden Scroll, he said copy and made another copy.

**Read and Store**

**Yes**

**No**

Naruto clicked yes and learned new skills instantly.

**Shadow Clone Jutsu Level 1: Make a few clones of yourself at higher chakra cost. Chakra cost: 40 each EXP: 0/50**

**Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu Level 1: Make many clones of yourself at high chakra cost. Chakra cost: 1000 EXP: 0/50**

**Kunai shadow clone jutsu Level 1: Make Kunai that will attack the enemy in a barrage. Chakra cost: 400 EXP: 0/50**

**Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu Level 1: Make Shuriken that will attack the enemy in a barrage. Chakra cost: 500 EXP 0/50**

**Great Clone Explosion Level 1: Make exploding Shadow clones that explode instead of dispel. Chakra cost: 300 EXP: 0/50**

**Infernal Dragon Fist Level 1: Make a dark dragon power your fist. Chakra cost: 1000 EXP: 0/50**

**Summoning: Dark Ethereal Dragon Level 1: Summon Dark Ethereal Dragon from either arm, damages self minorly. Chakra cost: 2000 HP cost: 25 EXP: 0/50**

**Demonic Form Level 1: Change into a demon with about 20x more power than normal. Chakra cost: 500 EXP: 0/50**

**Fire style chakra Level 1: Allows you to use fire chakra better. Chakra cost: 100 EXP: 0/50**

**Fire Style: fiery fist Level 1: Fiery fists. Chakra cost: 200 EXP: 0/50**

**Fire Style: White Flame cannon Level 1: Fire a flame so hot it's white out of your mouth. Chakra cost: 2000 EXP: 0/50**

**Wind style chakra Level 1: Allow you to use wind chakra better. Chakra cost: 100 EXP: 0/50**

**Wind Style: Great Twister Level 1: Summon up a twister out of the air, so little air around opponent it will suffocate them for extra damage. Chakra cost: 1000 EXP: 0/50**

**Wind Style: Cutting Sword Level 1: Summon a sword made out of wind with many sharp edges. Chakra cost: 500 per minute EXP: 0/50**

**Water Style chakra Level 1: Allow you to use water style chakra better. Chakra cost: 100 EXP: 0/50**

**Water Style: Tsunami Level 1: Create a Tsunami out of water. Chakra cost: 3000 EXP: 0/50**

**Water Style: Water Armor Level 1: Creates armor out of water that dampens damage. Chakra Cost: 300 per minute EXP: 0/50**

**Earth Style chakra level 1: allow you to use earth style chakra better. Chakra cost: 100 EXP: 0/50**

**Earth Style: Fissure Level 1: Create a crack in the ground that will kill enemies if they fall. Chakra cost: 3000 EXP: 0/50**

**Earth Style: Earthen God fists level 1: Allows the user to make a mimic of Tsunade's strength technique with their fists. Chakra cost: 1000 per minute EXP: 0/50**

**Lightning style chakra level 1: allow you to use lighting chakra better. Chakra cost: 100 EXP: 0/50**

**Lightning Style: Mass paralysis shot Level 1: Causes damage and paralyses anything that this shot hits. Chakra cost: 1500 EXP: 0/50**

**Lighting style: Flash Cannon Level 1: A lighting laser that does more damage close up than farther out. Chakra cost: 4000 EXP: 0/50**

**Lightning style: Flash wave Level 1: A lighting wave that hits everything in a certain direction up until the point it dissipates. The further from the center something is, the less damage is done. Chakra Cost: 4500 EXP: 0/50**

**Lightning style: multi-lightning shot Level 1: A technique that mimics sith lightning, made by a star wars fanatic. Chakra cost: 2000 EXP: 0/50**

**Instant dungeon creation Level 1: creates a dungeon that you can train in with monsters that are instantly created. Chakra cost: 500 EXP: 0/50**

** Subs:**

** Zombie Instant dungeon**

** Ghost Instant dungeon**

** Monster instant dungeon**

** Nightwalker instant dungeon**

** Ogre Fields instant dungeon**

** Time slowed instant dungeon**

** Low level ninja instant dungeon**

** Bandit camp instant dungeon**

Naruto blinked at all of the skills that he had gotten and then looked at the sub-skill that he had gotten and his eyes got a gleam in them as he said, "Time slowed instant dungeon."

The wind rustle stopped, everything stopped.

**Time Slowed instant dungeon created. **

**Enemies: 0**

**Time limit: 1 hour**

**Time in real world: 5 minutes**

**Chakra: 5500 remaining**

**Regen rate activated: chakra will be back in 5 minutes**

**Instant Dungeon Creation experience gained: 5/50**

**Time Slowed instant dungeon creation experience gained: 25/50**

Naruto smirked at that before starting to train.

He decided to use the most chakra intensive first, but before that, he decided to try to create a skill.

He did a basic one that he had seen in video games and said, "observe."

**Instant dungeon tree: Level 5**

**HP: 500**

**Observe skill unlocked!**

**Observe Level 1: allows you to observe surroundings. Chakra cost: 0 EXP: 0/50**

**EXP gained: 10/50**

Naruto smirked before looking at his skills and looking at which one he wanted to use first.

"Lightning style chakra, Lightning style: Flash wave," Naruto called together before cupping his hands and then spreading his palms straight and watching as an amazing flash of light came out of his palms and completely destroyed the trees straight in front of the jutsu and then burned the ground below it.

Naruto was awed at the damage that was done and then decided to get a bit more EXP for observe.

**Lightning style chakra Level 1 experience gained!**

**EXP: 10/50**

**Lightning style: flash wave level 1 experience gained!**

**EXP: 25/50**

Naruto was pleased by that and decided to check how long until his chakra regenerated fully.

"player sheet," Naruto commanded the game, saying what he had found was a way for him to get the information on himself.

**HP: 1600**

**Chakra: 900**

**Time remaining until full regeneration: 50 minutes**

Naruto decided that it was the perfect time to use his ID escape and train himself up a bit.

"ID escape," Naruto commanded, destroying the instant dungeon.

**New skill unlocked! **

**ID escape level 1: Allows you to escape low-level instant dungeons before their goals run out. Chakra cost: 400 EXP: 0/50**

**EXP gained: 10/50**

Naruto nodded to himself at that and decided to use an instant dungeon creation like he had before to level up the time ID.

"Time slowed instant dungeon," Naruto commanded again, creating another one for his use.

**Time slowed instant dungeon created.**

**Enemies: 0**

**Time limit: 1 hour**

**Time in real world: 5 minutes**

**Chakra: 0 remaining**

**Regen rate active: 1 hour until full chakra regained**

**Instant Dungeon Creation experience gained: 10/50**

**Time Slowed instant dungeon creation experience gained: 50/50**

**Level gained in Time slowed instant dungeon creation**

**Time slowed instant dungeon creation level 2: Creates a time slowed instant dungeon that slows down time twice as much, can add level 1 enemies. EXP: 50/100 Chakra cost: (none other than base ID creation cost).**

Naruto smirked at that and decided that since he was out of chakra, instead of using any for the rest of the time, he would train up his physical stats, he was pretty sure that there were some skills that he could add.

For the next hour, Naruto spent ten minutes running, another ten minutes hitting trees, another ten minutes throwing, another ten making traps, another ten minutes hitting trees even harder, and the last ten minutes practicing the academy Taijutsu.

Naruto checked back after the hour was up to see what he had gained.

**Skill created: Running level 1**

**Running level 1 (passive): a skill that is on all the time, adds a 1% increase in speed. EXP: 0/50 Chakra cost: none, passive ability**

**EXP gained: 50/50**

**Level up!**

**Running level 2 (passive): a skill that is on all the time, adds a 2% increase in speed. EXP: 50/100 Chakra cost: none, passive ability**

**Skill created: damage increase level 1**

**Damage increase level 1 (passive): a skill that is on all the time, adds a 1% increase in strength when fighting. EXP:0/50 Chakra cost: none, passive ability**

**EXP gained: 1000/50**

**Level up! **

**Damage increase level 7 (passive): a skill that is on all the time, adds a 7% increase in strength when fighting. EXP:1000/1500 Chakra cost: none, passive ability**

**Skill created: weak hit level 1**

**Weak hit level 1: a hit 50% stronger than regular. EXP: 0/50 Chakra cost: none, physical ability**

**EXP gained: 50/50**

**Level up! **

**Weak hit level 2: a hit twice as strong as regular. EXP:50/100 Chakra cost: none, physical ability**

**Skill created: Trap making level 1**

**Trap making level 1: allows for the creation of extremely weak, non-damaging, highly visible traps. EXP: 0/50. Chakra cost: none, physical ability.**

**EXP gained: 500/50**

**Level up!**

**Trap making level 5: allows for the creation of low level, slightly visible traps. EXP: 500/750. Chakra cost: none, physical ability**

**Skill created: power strike level 1**

**Power strike level 1: a powerful strike that does five times the damage of a regular punch. EXP: 0/50 Chakra cost: none, physical ability**

**EXP gained: 250/50**

**Level up!**

**Power strike level 4: a powerful strike that does twenty times the damage of a regular punch. EXP: 250/500 Chakra cost: none, physical ability**

**Skill created: Academy Taijutsu Level 1**

**Academy Taijutsu level 1: allows use of academy level Taijutsu to a slightly higher caliber. EXP: 0/50 Chakra cost: none, physical ability.**

**EXP gained: 500/50**

**Level up!**

**Academy Taijutsu level 5: allows use of the Konoha Academy Taijutsu to the point where it is passable. EXP: 500/750 Chakra cost: none, physical ability.**

**Skill created: throwing skills level 1**

**Throwing skills level 1: allows more accuracy to throwing, +1 damage each hit. Minor chance for a critical hit that does twice the damage. EXP: 0/50 Chakra cost: none, physical ability**

**EXP gained: 500/50**

**Level up!**

**Throwing skills level 5: allows far more accuracy to throwing, +5 damage each hit. Large chance for a crit (50%). EXP: 500/750 Chakra cost: none, physical ability**

Overall, Naruto was pleased with the outcome, and, as he had gained a bit more in the way of skill, Naruto decided to get to the next part.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, his sensei finally showed up, though it was not the one that he was expecting to, instead of Mizuki, it was Iruka.

Naruto smiled in a happy way and asked, "Are you here to check out the jutsu that I'm supposed to have mastered out of the forbidden scroll?"

Iruka blinked for a second, getting out of his lecture mode to analyze the situation.

"Naruto," Iruka asked, "Who told you that?"

Naruto just kept the same look on his face, not seeing the issue, "Mizuki-sensei did! He said if I learned one jutsu I could graduate like Rock Lee from the previous year did!"

Iruka could discern what had happened from that statement, and once he did, he paled in shock and dismay at what had happened.

"Naruto, I need you to run away and don't look back." Iruka commanded Naruto.

"Aww, don't be that way, Naruto still needs to finish his test, after all, he needs to show his mastery over a jutsu from the forbidden scroll." Mizuki said as he shunshined into the area.

"Naruto, don't listen to him, run! He tricked you! There is no makeup test. He was using you as a scapegoat so that he could escape with the forbidden scroll." Iruka stated angrily, having figured out what Mizuki was doing there.

Naruto paled and was about to take off when a blue box appeared on screen.

**Mission choice unlocked!**

**Give Mizuki the scroll (Iruka dies, you escape as a missing nin, 10,000 EXP)**

**OR**

**Help Iruka defeat Mizuki (Mizuki is beaten, you become a gennin, 10,000 EXP)**

The world froze momentarily as Naruto made his choice and clicked on the second option.

"Fine," Mizuki scowled, "If that's what you want, then this is what you'll get!"

Out of nowhere, Mizuki pulled out a giant Fuma Shuriken and threw it at Naruto.

Naruto barely managed to dodge and then said, "Wind style chakra, wind style: cutting sword!"

A sword made of pure wind appeared in his hand.

**Mana: 5400**

**Wind style cutting sword lvl 1: 10/50**

Naruto then ran up to Mizuki and barely cut him, Mizuki managing to dodge just in time. Naruto was blown back, but managed to whisper out a quick "observe."

**Mizuki**

**Level 15**

**HP: 480**

**CHAK: 2500**

**INT: 100**

**CHA: 20**

**STR: 40**

**DEF: 20**

**STE: 40**

**SPE: 50**

**TRA: 50**

**Skills: **

**Cursed Seal: Animal Level 2: Sealed**

**Fuma Shuriken throw**

**Bunshin level 1**

**Henge level 1**

**Kawarimi Level 1**

Naruto blinked at the astounding lack of skills that Mizuki had and then looked at the stats that he had. He guessed that Mizuki was extremely subpar for a chuunin, because he was way better.

That lack of concentration cost him a bit and he got blown away by Mizuki, courtesy of a kick.

**HP: 1560**

Naruto noticed that and then used a kunai to hit Mizuki while he was flying through the air.

**Critical hit! **

**-2760**

**Mizuki defeated!**

**Item dropped: **

**Fuma Shuriken**

**Golden scroll (1/20)**

**156,860 ryo (note that the reason that it is so much is because of the fact that he was leaving the village, meaning that he had all his funds on him) (also, in my story, 1$=1 ryo)**

**Bonus battle unlocked: vs Mizuki **

**EXP rewarded: +500**

**Level up!**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Level 4**

**Exp to next level: 700**

**Exp collected: 800**

**Affinity: acquired at level 5**

**Perks: none**

**Stats:**

**HP: 1600**

**CHAK: 6000**

**INT: 140**

**CHA: 70**

**STR: 140**

**DEF: 50**

**STE: 1200**

**SPE: 1250**

**TRA: 650**

**REGEN: 6000**

**Stat Points: 150**

Naruto looked at it carefully before nodding that it was about right, then he fainted as all of the events of the night had finally caught up with him as an Anbu arrived.

**Done! I hope that you all like this chapter. Also, if many of you felt that that was way too technical, tough! This is the first chapter, that is me getting it all out of the way so that except for the first part of the chapter or somewhere in the chapter announcing his progress, as there are going to be minor timeskips between chapters generally, which means that with this you won't have to read through a lot of technical things again.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
